Trick or Treat?
by saltwater10
Summary: "Trick or treat?" When Percy Jackson decides he wants to go trick or treating for Halloween he brings Annabeth, Grover and Thalia along as well, but Halloween isn't just for fake monsters... Please read and review :)


**A/N: Hey everybody! I decided I was going to write a story about Percy Jackson's Halloween so I did. I know it is late but it took me forever to write! I know it is not great because I wrote it in a rush but I would appreciate reviews and favourites loads! Thank you, enjoy!**

* * *

The 31st of October was one of my favourite holidays; I mean who wouldn't love it? You get free chocolate and candy and get to dress up in cool costumes. But after this year I think that there's a high possibility that I will never go 'Trick or Treating' ever again. Maybe I should have listened to Chiron, or maybe The Fates just have it in for me, probably both considering everything else that has happened in my life…

Anyway, it was the morning of Halloween and I was staying at camp so I could be with Annabeth without having to travel across the country to take her out to dinner. You see, after the Titan war Annabeth and I started going out, and I, personally think that it is going great and we'll be happy as long as I don't mess anything up like Valentines Day or something… But there was one thing that was bugging me as I walked to the pavilion; since I was at camp I wouldn't be able to go trick or treating, and when I could, I _always_ went trick or treating. So I decided that I could skip today's breakfast and make up for it in candy if my plan worked. I changed my course and started to walk towards the Big House to ask Chiron if I could go trick or treating.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it. For a few seconds there was no reply however, eventually there was a shout from inside saying: 'It's open!' So I turned the door handle and entered the room to see, as usual, Mr D and Chiron playing Pinochle.

"Oh, its Poseidon's kid, I thought it would be someone more interesting." Said Mr D without looking up from his cards. He was wearing his usual disgusting clothes and the permanent frown that was always fixed upon his godly face. He cursed as he looked at his hand of cards obviously realising that, yet again he was going to lose.

"Hello Percy, and what do I owe this pleasure?" said Chiron.

"Hey Chiron. I was wandering whether I could have permission to go out of camp tonight?"

"Why would that be? Are you taking Annabeth out on another date?"

"Well, if it is OK could Annabeth come to, but it isn't for a date… It's so we can go trick or treating." I said bluntly while shoving my hands in my pockets and looking at the floor, somewhat embarrassed that I Percy Jackson, who a few months ago saved Olympus was asking to go trick or treating.

"Are you not a little too old to go trick or treating?"

"Well, maybe but remember a few weeks ago you said yourself I should take a break from camp soon."

"I suppose so, but I would like you to take three friends as monster attacks are more frequent around Halloween. Before you say anything, I know you can take care of yourself but just to be sure."

"Ok, that's fine."

"Maybe you could take Annabeth, Grover and Thalia with you."

"Wait… Thalia?" I said while furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, she and The Hunters are at camp for the fall break. Didn't Grover tell you? They will be arriving at lunch time."

"No, he didn't, I haven't seen him today… I will go and ask him about the trick or treating now, thanks Chiron!" I shouted as I jogged out of the door, but before I left, I glanced back and saw a slight smile crawl onto Chiron's face as if he was about to laugh. Rude.

* * *

I kept running until I bumped into Grover, literally. I was running so fast (or at least fast for me) that I collided with him sending both of us crashing to the floor.

"Perce, dude what are you doing?" said Grover standing up and offering me a hand.

"Sorry I was just coming to find you. I needed to ask you something." I said as I took his hand and got to my feet.

"What is it?"

"Well I was wandering whether you wanted to go trick or treating with me and some friends?" I looked down and shuffled my feet, still a little embarrassed that I wanted to go out trick or treating but I still thought that we had to go.

"Aren't we a little old for trick or treating?"

"No! How could you even say that? Since when is anyone too old for free candy?" I shouted.

"I don't even like candy that much though, if they gave out tin cans…"

"If I let you have all of my candy wrappers will you go with me?"

"Sure! We can invite Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse and everybody!"

"When were you going to tell me Thalia was coming to stay? Oh, and I think that only you, Annabeth Thalia and I should go, I can't imagine what Clarisse would be like on Halloween, let alone the Stoll brothers…" I said thinking about all of the horrible pranks Travis and Connor would play on those innocent New Yorkers.

"I'm sorry, I meant to but I haven't seen you all day." Grover said sheepishly. Haha, sheepishly… like a goat – he's a satyr. Never mind. "That's a good point, let's find Annabeth now and then ask Thalia later when she arrives."

"Ok, let's go," We walked off in the direction of the pavilion looking for Annabeth. When we arrived I saw her sitting at the Athena table reading the book - 'Raw Dan Ceape'. Now, prepare yourselves because this is going to sound really corny… but she looked really beautiful sitting there with her nice hair and gorgeous sparkling grey eyes. Ok corny bit over you can read again.

We went over and I jumped up behind her scaring her so she flung her book up in the air and it landed on the ground about two metres away. She turned towards me still looking scared.

"So how is 'Raw Dan Ceape'?" I asked her, smirking at the look of shock plastered on her face.

"It is not called 'Raw Dan Ceape' it is called 'War and Peace' the most famous novel by Leo Tolstoy ever. And it was great but now it is completely covered in dirt." She replied as she punched me in the arm and then stomped over to retrieve the book. "Hey Grover." She said dully.

"Hey Annabeth, we have got something to ask you."

"Ok, what is it?" she said as she turned back to us, Grover gestured over to me to do the explaining.

"We wanted to know if you would like to go trick or treating with your incredibly awesome boyfriend and his cool goat bud?" I said with a cheeky grin on my face.

"Aren't we too old to go trick or treating?"

"That's what everyone is saying, but we are not!" I answered with a determined look on my face and I crossed my arms over my chest then pouted to prove this was deadly important.

"Ok then." She said, no hesitation or argument or anything, I did a double take.

"What? You actually want to go?"

"I suppose so; I could do with a break. Re-designing Olympus is really stressful…" and she went on, and on and on about all of the statues she was designing and the temples in more than enough detail for my liking. But being the great boyfriend I am I listened to her up until lunchtime whereas Grover had disappeared hours ago.

Anyway, we were eating lunch when the conch horn went, The Hunters had arrived. Annabeth and I ran up to the top of the hill to meet Thalia. We kept running until we saw her, she was wearing her usual punk rock kind of clothes with a Green Day T-shirt and ripped black jeans. The silver tiara was still on her head symbolising her being the lieutenant of Artemis and she had a silver glow around her probably from her immortality or something. She ran towards Annabeth engulfing her in a huge hug and then came over to me and punched me in the arm. What was this, punch Percy day or something?

"Thalia I haven't seen you in ages!" said Annabeth pulling Thalia in for another hug.

"It has only been a few months at most! How are you both?" she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Good thanks and great." I said wigging my eyebrows back while smiling wildly.

"Are you doing anything for Halloween?" Thalia asked us both. I turned to Annabeth and shouted:

"I told you it wasn't childish!"

"Must be a child of the big three thing…" She said airily.

"So I presume you are?"

"Yes, we are going trick or treating with Grover would you like to come?" said Annabeth.

"Of course! Halloween is my favourite holiday!"

"What about Christmas? You have to love Christmas!" I cried.

"Christmas is celebrating the birth of Jesus and since we are Demigods, well you get the picture. And it revolves around family and our family is kind of messed up. But with Halloween you get to dress up, I love it!"

"Way to put a damper on thing Thals." I said glumly.

"That's ok." She replied with a wide mocking smile.

* * *

We had just eaten lunch when Grover realised that we needed costumes to go trick or treating. So, we drove (in the van) to the nearest shopping centre and looked around for costumes.

"I think I might go as myself because I won't be able to find a costume that goes over my legs." Said Grover.

"Or you could go as Percy." Shouted Thalia from across the costume store.

"Hey! Well you could go as a witch, oh wait you wouldn't need a costume for that one!" I yelled over the noise of the shop. Thalia came stomping over to where I was standing against the Dracula outfits.

"Perseus Jackson did you just call me a bitch?" She screamed in my face.

"What? No! I said a witch; I promise you I said a witch!" I said stumbling on my words as right now Thalia didn't need a costume with the death stare she was giving me. But I would never say that to her face otherwise I would be fried fish.

"Really because that was not what I heard." She replied still looking as menacing as ever.

"Yes, I swear on the river Styx that I never called you a Bitch." Thunder rumbled in the sky above the shop.

"Fine, but no more warnings Jackson." She said as she stomped off. That was close; I don't think my dad would be happy if I got fried by lightning.

Once we had all got our costumes (I got a surfer costume, Annabeth got a witches costume, Grover went as himself and Thalia, in the end went as a vampire. But not the ones from Twilight because and I quote: "They are stupid sparkling fairies.") We went back to my house and got changed ready to go out soon afterwards. As much as I miss and love my mum I am glad she wasn't in as she would have got the baby photos out and would have been fussing over us. Anyway, after we were all changed it was dark so we grabbed our candy bags (and 'just in case' our weapons) and headed out of the door.

"So Perce where should we go first?" asked Grover.

"Why don't we just head down the street and whoever has a pumpkin by their door we can go to."

"Sounds good to me. We don't want to disrespect anybody." Said Annabeth (who was looking really good in her witches costume…)

So for around half an hour we went round people's houses trick or treating. Well, it was only treating because we didn't have any tricks planned. At least as far as I know, *cough* Thalia *cough*. Until we got to the end of Marcus Street, this was normally a very busy street but was extremely empty as it looked really scary and well, haunted.

"Guys I am not sure if we should go down this road…" I said feeling quite scared myself.

"Oh my Gods Percy stop being such a wet fish! Live a little! Look, there is a house up there with a pumpkin outside of it lets just go there and then we can go." Thalia replied.

"Fine." I said as we walked towards the house. We got up to the door and Thalia knocked on it. The door creaked open and we all shouted:

"Trick or treat!" There was no reply for a few seconds until a hellhound burst out of the door smashing right into the four of us. We were sent flying backwards down the pavement and into the vacant road. I pulled out Riptide from my pocket and activated the watch the Tyson had re-made me that turned into a shield, everyone else was readying their weapons; even Grover had his pipes out and was playing frantically.

I charged forwards towards the Hellhound slashing my sword at its leg wounding it. Annabeth had her hat on and I knew that she was going around the back to stab it from behind. Luckily Thalia had caught on with our plan and was distracting it with me. Eventually after Grover playing 'So Yesterday' by Hillary Duff at least three times Annabeth had obviously got a good shot and stabbed it in the back. We were all breathing heavily as we 're-grouped'.

"As much fun as this has been, I don't think I will be going trick or treating again anytime soon." I said.

"Agreed." Said everybody else in unison as we started to walk back to my house.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading, it would mean a lot to me if you would review my story and give me feedback. I know the ending wasn't great but I was really rushed for time and I know it is a few days late but happy Halloween!**

**Love Saltwater10 x**


End file.
